


Locker Room Gossip

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn battle prompt: flowers, water  - one in the series of my first porn battle, where I took every pairing/prompt that I could picture happening in my head as hot and wrote it. Um.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Gossip

There’s a purple flower tucked into the slats in her locker door. She pulls it out and stares at it, puzzled. Wonders at its significance. (Special scientific properties? Planet of origin?)

“You’re supposed to smell it, usually.”

Sam whips her head around and notices that Cadman’s presence for the first time. She hadn’t thought anyone would be in at this hour.

“Where’s it from?”

“Earth, actually. Thought you might like the smell of real lilacs after that horrible stuff Vala won’t stop wearing.”

Sam hides her smile in the flower. The perfume Vala bought on her first trip to the mall does smell awful, cloying and too-sweet, but Sam learned to like it, listening to the hitches in Vala’s breath as she jerked off in her sleeping bag in a tent on P5J-817 as Sam dug her nails into her own thighs.

“Thank you.” waves a hand, “I didn’t—I’m off-world so much these days, it’s like I forget all I’m trying to save,” shrugs. Too serious! She should’ve—

But Cadman’s smiling knowingly at her, “I figured.”

They’re so close (and last night’s frustration with Vala in the tent is still recent, and Sam’s so tired) she doesn’t quite realize what she’s doing until she feels Cadman’s startled breath on her own lips. When Cadman doesn’t pull back or away or protest or anything (and she got Sam a flower, dammit) she sort of goes for it, a kiss that turns from tentative to deep and wet and, “Oh.”

When she pulls back, Cadman tangles her hands in Sam's tags and tugs her down, mouths almost touching. Hesitates.

“Yeah,” Sam says, voice husky, “Please.”

Gets pushed back into her locker and hot, wet mouth on her throat, tongue in her ear, hands squeezing her breasts through her tank, and by the time she has a coherent thought again, Cadman’s finger is slowly easing out of her as she trembles from the aftershocks of her first orgasm in days. Long, frustrated, torturous days.

She slides down to the floor, legs falling open and smiles lazily up at Cadman, tilts her head. Cadman joins her, letting herself be pushed back so Sam can sprawl out on top, kiss her some more until she drags Sam’s hands down inside her BDUs, (“Christ, you’re wet.” “Ya think?”) taking her fingers and sliding them in and out. Sam bites at her bottom lip and strokes a thumb across her clit while curling in her index finger, smiles into her mouth as she arches off the floor when she comes. Waits a minute or so, kissing the side of her neck before she does it again. She comes even faster this time, swearing at Sam, making her laugh.

The fourth (fifth?) time, she’s up on her knees, hand braced on the floor, putting weight into her fingers fucking into Cadman hard and fast, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, Jesus” both of them panting and Sam’s sweat rolling off the tip of her nose to fall on Cadman’s lips. They both moan, and Sam slows down instinctively, mouthing her collarbone when she feels an almost-tight squeeze, and weaker ones follow.

“Here, come—” Cadman—Laura, she tells herself, tugs at her hips, and Sam obeys, crawling up to let her use her mouth. She lays her cheek and exhausted arms on the cool metal bench, and tries not to let her thighs buckle down too far onto Cadman’s tongue. (Laura is an ex. Civillan. Too weird.) She feels Cadman’s hands squeeze her thighs—like she knew Sam was distracted, “Oh, fuck” Sam groans, rolling her hips, taking Cadman’s hand off her thigh and shoving two fingers inside, fucking herself on them, moaning low in her throat as she comes.

Slides down to lay half on top of Cadman, and chuffs a giggle into her hair when she doesn’t take her fingers out, sliding them in and out long and slow and lazy and smug. This one takes what feels like forever, making her moan and touch herself, sliding fingers in Cadman’s mouth to wet them before she brings them to her nipples, holding Cadman’s half-closed eyes.

Afterwards, they lie next to each other while their breathing and heartrate slows down. Sam watches Cadman lick her fingers, shiny and wet.

“Colonel—Sam,” Cadman pauses, narrows her eyes, “Carter.”

“Too weird, I know.” She shrugs “Wanna?” waves a hand towards the shower stalls.

Cadman smirks, sliding her ankle under Sam’s, knee nudging between her thighs.

“In a minute.”

Sam grins. It’s good to be home.


End file.
